Feeling Come Into Play
by lilangel5
Summary: L/G fic Lizzie has a new bf, but when they brake up, will gordo be the one she turns to?(PG-13 for possible later chapters) *Updated*
1. Default Chapter

Feelings Come In To Play  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters, so please don't sue!  
  
Ok, this is my first fanfic, and i hope i do good. please read and review, and give me your honest opinion. thanks!:) ************************************************************************ Chapter 1(Meeting the New Guy)  
  
"Hey Miranda, hey Gordo, I want you guys to be the first ones to meet my new boyfriend, Ryley." Lizzie had been on rebound for a while, but now she had a new boyfriend, and he was really cute and really buff. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were all 17 and in their junior year of high school. "Hey Ryley, I'm Lizzie's best bud, Miranda." "I'm Gordo, and I'm Lizzie's other friend. "Hey. How long have you guys been friends?" Miranda said:"Like forever! We're always together, and we have so much fun together." Miranda took Lizzie aside and asked,"Where'd you get such a hottie for a bf?" Lizzie:"He's in some of our classes, and I bumped into him yesterday on my way out of biology, and now we're going out!" Miranda:"You are so lucky!" Lizzie:"Hey, do you guys want to hang out with us at the mall today?" Miranda:"I'm free." Gordo:"Sounds good." Although Gordo was acting casual, he couldn't help but feeling just a tad jealous. He had always liked Lizzie, and now that she had a boyfriend, he would have to try really hard to act normal around them, and to stop himself from bursting out and telling her to dump that loser Ryley. ****************************** I know, I know, really short, but if you guys want more, and you want the good stuff(which will come up in chapters to come), please review and tell me! thanks again! 


	2. Questions of Cheating

Chapter 2 (Questions of Cheating)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the LM characters, and I don't make any money for writing this, so please don't sue!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you guys liked it, and please don't stop reviewing!(  
  
(At the Mall)  
  
Lizzie:Hey, look at me, I'm a fashioon model!  
  
Miranda: I'm a pop star!  
  
Ryley: You two look great!  
  
Gordo was observing everyone, and he thought Lizzie looked drop dead gorgeous, but he just smiled at them, not wanting to say anything to them at the moment.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, let's go look at prom outfits in the next store! Our prom's only next year.  
  
Miranda: Best idea you've had all day!  
  
Ryley: Fine, lets go, but I gotta go by 6.  
  
So they went into the next store. Lizzie and Miranda picked out A BUNCH of dresses to try on, and Gordo got some tuxes to try on. When they came out, Lizzie said to Miranda and Ryley, holding onto Gordo's arm like he was her escort:  
  
Look, we're going to the prom together!  
  
They looked at each other, and for the first time in a while, Lizzie wondered why she hadn't seen how hansome Gordo really was. They stared a each other for a little while longer, until being interrupted.  
  
Ryley: Look, I've gotta go. Talk to ya tomorrow, Lizzie. I want to ask you something. Bye!  
  
After getting back into their regular clothes, Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo grabbed something to eat, and then headed home. *************************************************************** The Next Day In School  
  
Ryley: Lizzie, are you cheating on me with Gordo?  
  
Lizzie:Of course not, why would you say that?  
  
Ryley: I saw the way you two looked at each other yesterday.  
  
Lizzie: Me and Gordo are just friends nothing more.  
  
Ryley: Are you sure you don't have any feelings for him?  
  
Lizzie:Only good friendly ones, and that's it.  
  
Ryley: Okay, I believe.  
  
Lizzie pecked Ryley on the cheek, and they walked hand in hand down the hall.  
  
Gordo had heard what Lizzie had heard what Lizzie had told Ryley, and he couldn't help but feel crushed that Lizzie only liked him as a friend. Or did she? So, how do you like it? Please review, and then I'll write more! Sorry it took a long time to update! 


	3. Cheating Boyfriend

Chapter 3-Cheating Boyfriend  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any LM characters, so please don't sue! This is only for fun!  
  
A/N:Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! I love hearing your opinions about my story! Keep it up!  
  
Gordo noticed that the last couple of days he had seen Ryley and Lizzie together a lot, and he usually tried to steer clear of them in the halls at school, because he couldn't stand being by them and listening and watching them french each other and talk romantically to each other. Gordo didn't really like Ryley that much, besides the fact that he was stealing his girl. He had a bad feeling that Ryley wasn't just seeing Lizzie. He just needed evidence. One day Gordo was walking to Algebra, and he saw a head that looked familier, kissing someone that wasn't Lizzie. He knew he had been right, but he didn't know how he was gonna break it to Lizzie. He decided to tell Miranda first.  
  
Gordo: Hey Miranda, geuss what I just saw?  
  
Miranda: All the boys haging around Kate and admiring her tight mini-skirt and tube top?  
  
Gordo: No..  
  
Miranda: A bad grade on your mid-term paper?  
  
Gordo: No, much worse  
  
Miranda: What can be worse than that?  
  
Gordo told Miranda what he had saw. She just stared at him, and she looked like she had just heard that the earth was going to be destroyed in 2 minutes.  
  
Miranda: I can't believe this! Ryley looked and sounded like such a nice guy!  
  
Gordo: What do you think I should do?  
  
Miranda: You have to tell Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: But she's ALWAYS around him, and I can't tell her then.  
  
Miranda: You can catch her sometime without him. Make it work.  
  
And with that, she left him, and starting walking down the hall.  
  
Later that night, Gordo decided the best way to tell Lizzie was on the phone. He couldn't do it face to face, because then he might say after she broke up with Ryley, they could go out. He dialed her number. RING, RING. Lizzie picked up the phone.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Gordo.  
  
Gordo: How'd you know it was me?  
  
Lizzie: I have caller ID, remember?  
  
Gordo: Oh, right.  
  
Lizzie: Are you ok? You're voice sounds a little shaky.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I'm fine. I have something to tell you, but you may not like what you hear.  
  
Lizzie: I think I can handle hearing what you have to say.  
  
Gordo: Well, here it goes. IsawRyleykissinganothergirl,andhe'scheatingonyou.  
  
Lizzie: What did you say? I couldn't understand you. You said that really fast.  
  
Gordo: I was your so called boyfriend kissing another freaking girl, and he's cheating on you!  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Gordo: You couldn't hear me again?  
  
Lizzie: No, I heard you, but I don't believe you!  
  
Gordo: But you have to, I saw them today. Do you want proof?  
  
Lizzie: No. You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't have any one!  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, how could you say that?  
  
Lizzie: Because it's the truth!  
  
And with that, she slammed the phone down.Gordo just thought:Now what?  
  
So, how do you guys like it? Review, review, review!!! Thanks!( -lilangel- 


	4. Digital Bean

Chapter 4: Digital Bean  
  
Diclaimer:Me no own, you no sue!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I love reading them! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. With school starting and all, I've been kind of busy. Thanks again, and please keep reviewing!  
  
(A Couple of Weeks Later)  
  
The phone rang in the McGuire house.  
  
Lizzie: I'll get it!  
  
Lizzie picked up the phone.  
  
Miranda: Hey Liz, what's up?  
  
Lizzie: Nothing much.  
  
Miranda: Do you want to meet me at the Digital Bean in 10 minutes?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I was going to go out with Ryley tonight. He had to cancel at the last minute.  
  
Miranda: Hey, I've been wanting to ask, how are you and Ryley doing?  
  
Lizzie: Good!  
  
Miranda: I haven't seen you guys together lately.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, well.... he's been busy a lot these past couple of weeks.  
  
Lizzie had been wondering exactly what Ryley had been doing lately. She barely ever talked to him, and he always cancelled their dates last minute for something that "suddenly came up".  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, are you still there?  
  
Lizzie: Oh..yeah.  
  
Miranda: Well, I'll see you at the Digital Bean soon then.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, meet ya there.  
  
Miranda: Bye.  
  
Lizzie:Bye.  
  
(At the Digital Bean)  
  
Miranda: So, have you talked to Gordo lately?  
  
Lizzie:No, why would I? He's too jealous of me to even be around me.  
  
Miranda: Oh, I see.  
  
Lizzie: See what?  
  
Miranda: Nothing, nothing.  
  
Lizzie: Whatever.  
  
Miranda: Why don't I go get us some milkshakes?  
  
Lizzie: Make mine vanilla.  
  
Miranda left. Lizzie was looking around. Suddenly, she spotted somebody she recognized. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Miranda came back with the milkshakes.  
  
Miranda: One vanilla.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks.  
  
With that, Lizzie grabbed her vanilla milkshake, and went over to the booth where the two teens were making out. She pulled the lid off the milkshake and slowly poured the ice cream all over Ryley, so it could soak in.  
  
Ryley: Hey, what'd you do that....Lizzie? Wait I can explain!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, whaddya got?  
  
Ryley: I..I...  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, that's what I thought. That's why you've been ditching me, for..for this!  
  
She was pointing to a girl who was wearing a tight short leather skirt, and belly tube top.  
  
Lizzie: I should of listens to my friends when they told me you were cheating on me, but I didn't, and now this is what I find! Well guess what? I'm dumping you! And don't bother to ever talk to me or see me again!  
  
Lizzie stormed out of the Digital Bean, crying. Miranda followed, although on the way she made a little pit stop, pouring her milkshake down the Ryley's girlfriend's shirt. (The next day)  
  
Miranda had to explain to Gordo everything that had happened the day before. After telling him Lizzie was sorry for what she had said, Miranda finally coaxed Gordo into coming over to Lizzie's house. When they got there, they went up to Lizzie's room, finding her crying into her pillow.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, it' ok. Ryley was just a big sleezbag. It's not your fault.  
  
Lizzie: I should have listened to you guys! I was being really stubborn.  
  
Gordo: You were being more than that.  
  
Lizzie: I guess I deserved that. I'm so sorry for talking to you like that on the phone, Gordo. I should have believed you.  
  
Gordo: You got that right.  
  
Although Gordo looked and sounded cruel and mean, he was so much happier that she had FINALLY broken up with that jerk. Now maybe HE could comfort her.  
  
Miranda: Look, I gotta go. My mom's making this special dinner, and I'm already going to be late! You two can talk. Bye!  
  
She left the room, leaving Gordo and Lizzie alone. Lizzie was still crying really hard.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, will you ever forgive me?  
  
Gordo: Of course I will!  
  
Then, Gordo put his arm around Lizzie's shoulder, and she leaned on him, tears dropping on his shirt.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I never knew you were so sensitive.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, well I only get like this for special people, and you're one of them.  
  
Lizzie thought: I wish Gordo were my boyfriend. I mean, he's tall, hansome, almost popular, smart, funny, sensiti...wait, did I just say GORDO?!? Well, I hope you all liked my chapter! Isn't fun to read, and then suddenly get stopped? Anyway, if I get some reviews, I'll review as fast as I can. Thanks!( 


	5. House To Ourselves

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue, because I don't own anything from the LM show, and I don't make ANY money! Thanks!  
  
Sorry, I know I take long to update, and I'm glad some of you have some patience to wait for me to add more chapters. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!=)  
  
(At Lizzie's house)  
  
Miranda: It's good to be back together again.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I really missed you guys.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah.  
  
Miranda: So do you guys want to play nintendo or something?  
  
Gordo: Sure. Lizzie, what games do you have?..Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, yeah, what?  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, are you okay? You seem to be in lala land or something.  
  
Lizzie: I was just thinking about.stuff.  
  
Miranda gives Lizzie a look as to say'spill', but Lizzie doesn't say anything else, so they drop it and Gordo and Miranda go look to see what Nintendo games they could play.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was just thinking about the other day when she had broken up with Ryley and what she had thought of Gordo. She couldn't stop thinking about how irresistible he looked now, but she couldn't just lunge at him, especially with Miranda right there to see. So she decided to put this at the back of her head until she had some real time to think about it.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Lizzie's Mom-Jo: Hey Lizzie, me and your father are planning to go on a trip to Europe in 2 weeks, and we can only afford to pay for two people, so we're going to have to find somewhere where you can stay. Do you think you could ask Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: Where is Matt staying?  
  
Jo: Lanny and his family invited Matt to go to Las Vegas, so I don't have to worry about him.  
  
Lizzie: Mom, I'm 17, practically an adult. Don't you think I can stay home by myself?  
  
Jo: I don't want you to stay home alone.  
  
Lizzie: I can get Miranda and Gordo to come and stay with me! Please?  
  
She makes a puppy dog face that even her mom couldn't resist.  
  
Jo: Fine. But I want you to make sure it's all right with them and their parents first before you get your hopes up.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks mom.  
  
(At School the next day)  
  
Lizzie: Hey you guys, guess what? My 'rents are vacationing to Europe, and we get the house all to ourselves? What do you think?  
  
Miranda: Awesome!  
  
Gordo: I can't wait!  
  
Gordo thought this would be the perfect time to tell Lizzie how he hungered to kiss her and how pretty she was, but he would just have to wait for the perfect time when Miranda was out of the room and everything.  
  
Lizzie thought maybe it would be too much of a temptation if Gordo and her got in a room alone together now that she REALLY liked him, but she'd just have to wait and see what happened. Besides, she thought she could handle herself, but she didn't know how much out of control she would get.  
  
Review, review, review! I'll try to update soon, but I'll have to see how much time I have. Thanks!( 


End file.
